Randy Make Up Your Mind
by InAWord
Summary: I think I love you, I never felt this way about anybody. Evolution may come first but I can't let you go. Randy OrtonOC, John CenaMaria, others.


**A/N: The italic text is for flashbacks to get the story going. I promise that I'll make the next chapter so much better than this. Right now it's just a start and I hope you all enjoy it. I've seen a lot of stories on here before.**

_Destiny refused to believe that. No you don't Randy, you're confused. Don't say things like that unless you know for sure. You don't know what you're talking about. You've never felt this way before about any girl but it's not love, I don't know what it is but please don't do this Randy. It's no good and no use. You're pulling me into a direction that I don't want to go down, not with you, not with John, not with anybody. I'm unstable enough as it is._

_"You're just afraid and that's okay. It really is okay to be that way because you feel the same thing that I do." Randy saw the water was forming in her eyes. "Don't cry, it's a good thing. We can do this, if you put yourself into this relationship just like I will."_

_"We can't do this because if we do then I need to know where you stand. Are you with me? Or are you with Evolution?" Destiny was holding everything she could back not to cry, she felt stupid for even showing a weakness. When Randy just sat there she knew what his decision was. "That's why this will never work out, it's why there will never be an 'us'. That's just how it's going to be."_

**July 10, 2006**

**Raw Is War**

"Just where do you think you're going?" Randy Orton pulled Samantha into his arms. In just a few months she was going to be Mrs. Orton. He loved it, the idea and her. All his life he had waited to find the right one to come along and support him through everything, this was it. "Do you know how much I love you Sam?" He gazed into her eyes that he loved so much.

She giggled, it was hard to have a boyfriend who always worked but she got through. Samantha finally got to travel with him, she had gotten a job in the WWE to do that and it was great. Samantha worked a desk job back in Connecticut for the company but tonight she had come out to see Randy. It had been hard but she made sure that they worked everything out when it was tough to do. "Yeah I know Randy, that's why I'm wearing this ring on my finger because I feel the exact same way about you. I can't wait until we get married."

Then she jumped at hearing squealing outside of the room. John shrugged and looked down the hallway. It was coming from two divas, Torrie Wilson and Trish Stratus. They were gawking at the sight of their old best friend, Destiny. She had worked Raw a few years back but had switched to SmackDown and was now back here on Raw once again after a long absence.

When Randy Orton had seen who it was, he was in shock. It was the same Destiny that had been here before, the one that they remembered so well. Randy had just started out in Evolution when he met the girl, way before he had ever dated divas, won titles, and barely destroying legends. Samantha had no idea who this was and he had to think of something before she managed to ask him. "Samantha I think your phone was going off."

Sure enough it was, luckily for Randy that she kept it with her at all times. Samantha picked it up hearing from an executive from her office building. When she hung up she frowned, there was something wrong. "Damn it! Randy I have to leave right now, I know this isn't the best time to tell you this but I have to leave. They're having problems finding some files and I have to get down there to straighten it out. You know how it is, business as usual. I'll see you around."

"That's okay, business is business." Randy actually didn't mind this time. He was really just trying to get her and him out of there as soon as possible. "Just call me when things get under control. You'd think that they'd give you a promotion by now, you've paid your dues there long enough." He gave her a kiss goodbye and walked back to his locker room quickly.

Trish Stratus sat Destiny down, "Oh wow! I never thought I'd see you again! I haven't heard from you in forever girl! It's been too long and so much ahs changed around here. I mean do you know what happens when you stay away from Raw for three years? A lot does! Now we're going to have to fill you in on everything, maybe you should've just stayed here on Raw instead of transferring to SmackDown."

It had taken her forever to get on SmackDown but after another trade and another decision, she decided to come back. "Do you know how long it took just for me to get on that show? I'm not ashamed for leaving and I knew I'd be back here some day. There had been a lot of arguing with the general managers about that but I'm here now and that's all that really matters. So tell me, how are Stacy and Lita doing? I hope they're still doing well."

"Wow it has been a long time since you've been around." Torrie had met her when she first got transferred to SmackDown but then became a victim of the draft lottery so she had to leave. "Uh Stacy's gone, she left the company awhile back and isn't coming back. I know you probably heard the rumors about getting switched back to Raw but we never saw her. Did you know she dated Randy? Anyways Lita is busy dealing with her own mess that we don't like to get involved with. She's had to get married to Kane who knocked her up and Matt tried to win her back but Edge stole her away from Kane and Matt Hardy. They're still together, it's really disgusting."

"That is disgusting," Destiny agreed. "Lita dated all of them? I mean I knew her deal with Matt Hardy but Kane and Edge? How did she end up with him? You know what? I don't really want to know the answer to that. Well it's good to see that you two are still the same. This place doesn't even feel like it used to anymore." She paused for a second, "Randy and Stacy dated? How the hell did that happen without me knowing? I mean come on, I remember when he RKO'd me and she was the one who came backstage to help. As far as I knew, Stacy hated Evolution."

This time Trish put a hand on Destiny's shoulder, "About that, Destiny Evolution broke up. I guess it happened back when they threw Randy out for winning the World Heavyweight championship. They just started turning on each other and it was bad, it got really ugly back then. It's over with now and they've all gone their separate ways for the better."

"Maybe I left at the wrong time." She sighed, they had argued so much and he vowed to work things out. Their main problem had been Evolution; she wouldn't get with him because of it. Now that they were no more, what had Randy been up to all this time? "Hey girls I should get back to work. I'll find all of you later." Destiny just wanted time to herself. What was Randy doing now? A smile came on her face when she remembered the first time she had ever met Randy, it hadn't been so great but it was still a memory. Back then it was the year 2003.

_As Destiny passed by a door, someone had walked right out of it. That person turned around when he saw her, that person was Randy Orton. "Whoa, hey, wait. Where are you going?" He had caught her attention and tried to figure out who she was. "Wait a second; I've never seen you around here before. Are you a fan or something?" There was a smile on his face when he said that."_

_"Nope, as a matter of fact I'm the new stage manager. I just got hired tonight," she informed him. "My name's Destiny and I believe I already know who you are." Destiny looked at the door seeing the Evolution logo on it. She was pretty sure she had heard about them, all of them. There was no way she could not know most of the wrestlers around here. If she hadn't then she wouldn't have gotten hired._

_"You do?" He grinned. "Well if you think my name's Randy Orton, the Legend Killer, then you'd be correct. We have a little bit more in common than you think Destiny. You see tonight's Summerslam and it's not only your first pay per view but it's mine as well. I've got a big match to get ready for, in fact, it's the main event laid out for tonight. There's a lot on the line here for Evolution. Hunter's title is on the line and I know I have to make sure that title remains in Evolution."_

_Sensing the tension in his words, she could see that he wanted the title. Randy may never admit it but it was true, he wanted that title because it was in his eyes. "Well there are four others you have to worry about. You might have the advantage of teaming up with Hunter but I saw Goldberg and he wants Evolution out. My only advice is to watch your back out there."_

_"Thanks for looking out," Randy smirked. She was about to take off again but he called her name, "Hey Destiny, will you do something for me? Could you watch my match? Just watch it, let me know what you think. Whether I win or lose or Hunter wins or loses I want you to stop by the locker room. You could spend your night with Evolution, well I mean me."_

_This man was cocky and she could see it in his eyes but when he asked her that question it was from a modest man. It was a bad idea for her to do that and she knew but he wanted her there. "Yeah I'll stop by Randy." His spirits were lifted and he had to leave to make his entrance in the ring. "Oh and Randy," Destiny called after him. "Good luck out there."_

Yeah it was nothing magical but that was how they had met each other. At that time she had thought that his reputation had all been a lie but that thought didn't last very long. Destiny stopped very suddenly at the sound of his voice; he had moved onto the "legend" of Hulk Hogan but at the mention of Brooke Hogan made her turn away. The girl was so young and he was still a jerk. You could tell just by listening to his words.

"Uh hey, are you Destiny?" It was Maria; she had never met her before but had heard a lot about her from some divas. "Wow I've always wanted to meet you, Trish and Torrie say a lot about you. I'm Maria; I'm the announcer here on Raw."

"Nice to meet you," Destiny replied uneasy.

She looked to see what Destiny was staring at and saw Randy. Maria sighed and shook her head. "You know what's really messed up about this? I mean sure that's Hulk Hogan's daughter he's talking about, he's just trying to get in his head with that but I'm sure Randy's fiancée wouldn't approve of this. I mean they're on their way to getting married and now this?"

"What?" Destiny looked back at Maria. "He's engaged? I can't believe he's acting this way! What a prick! This guy hasn't changed one bit! I need to get out of here!" She stormed out of the hallway and knew that Torrie and Trish had failed to tell her for a reason. They didn't want her getting involved with him again.

_Thinking over her options, Destiny could go back to celebrate or leave for the evening. Finally she made up her mind and walked towards the locker room. There was no use in knocking because the voices were loud behind the walls. So when she opened the door there were women circulating around the room. Randy was sitting on the couch with a girl on each side of him. He was busy kissing someone already._

_Shaking her head, Destiny walked out of the room somehow knowing she'd regret this. Sure enough she had been right and now she knew she was right about Randy. He didn't care if he didn't have anything to do with her. Evolution was really all about getting paid, laid, and made._

**A/N: How's that? It's my first fiction here so don't be too hard on me. I will have the confrontation between Randy and Destiny in the next chapter. Bear with me; I've got a few more characters to add. I'm going to try to tie this in with what's going on with Raw so most of this won't happen in front of the cameras unless I say. Oh don't forget to review; I need to know how I did!**


End file.
